Systems have been used, such as shrink wrap, to restrict access to a container as well as to make identifiable any such unwanted access to the container before purchase. Shrink wrapping has required a separate shrink wrap material to be applied in the area of the rim of the lid and extending down over the container, adding to expense for packaging. Shrink wrap has also been difficult for the consumer to remove, often impelling the consumer to resort to using a knife, which is inconvenient and could be somewhat dangerous to the consumer.
A system described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/167,995 and publication No. 2006/0006178, “Tamper-Indicating Food Container Lid,” avoids these problems by providing an outer rim member that engages the rim of the container to prevent tampering. This outer rim member includes laser slitting, allowing the outer rim member to be removed by the consumer. The outer rim member also includes a tab for the consumer to hold onto while removing the outer rim. The tab is formed in the laser slitting process.
However, further improvement has been desired so the consumer can even more easily take advantage of the slitting to remove the removeable portion, and this solution is provided by the following invention.